Last Chance
by Ellivia22
Summary: set during the movie. Before the merge occurs, Cody is given one last chance to make things right with his brother. Zack/Cody NOT twincest. R&R


(A/N: Hello all! Hope your week is better than mine (since I'm fighting either a really bad cold or allergies). I got this idea after watching the movie (which was AMAZING like I thought it would be). I hope you like this story. Please review. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life, I could just sleep off this sickness instead of going to class :)

****Last Chance****

****By: Ellivia22****

****Cody****

__My insides were boiling in rage. This was the last straw. Zack had definitely crossed the line. Not only had he ruined my relationship with Bailey, he ruined my future as well. The thing that infuriated me the most was that Zack refused to understand what a big deal this was. He just didn't care. We stopped walking from the science facility and continued to argue.__

__"This wasn't like all the other times you've messed up! This affects my whole future! That's unforgivable!" I said angrily, pushing my twin roughly. He was still soaked to the skin, but I didn't care.__

__"Hey I didn't mean to," Zack said defensively, pushing me back.__

__I stared at him defiantly. I had lost count on how many times he had said that over the years. If he would just use his brain, if he had one, we wouldn't have to keep running into this problem. "You never mean to do it, Zack. You just do it. I'll never forgive you for this. Ever." I glared at him hard, ignoring the pain that was becoming apparent on his face. "I hate you!"__

__I turned and started walking away. Zack's pained voice stopped me in my tracks. "That's harsh."__

__I sighed. I hated the fact that I was hurting my brother, but I couldn't help it. He had hurt me far worse in the seventeen years of our existence. And now he had officially ruined my life. I turned around and walked back to him. I had to make things clear. I forced myself to look into his face. It wasn't easy seeing him hurt like that, but I was too angry to care. "I'm done, man. We're through. We may be twins, but we are NOT brothers!"__

__I walked away once more, determined to erase Zack from my life permanently.__

****ZCZ****

__Cody__

I open my eyes wearily. My head is pounding hard. I feel as though I had just been hit by a truck. What just happened? I move my head to see Zack a foot away attached to the mind transference facilitator. I must be attached to the other one.

__Zack what happened?__

__They got us. We're in big trouble.__

While I take in my surroundings, I start to remember everything: the Gemini project, the connection that Zack and I now share, and that this whole facility is run by a mad scientist.

Dr. Olson comes over to us. "Oh good you're awake."

"Oh good. You're an evil idiot," Zack returns.

"Right I'm the idiot. You're the one who is locked down and wired."

I throw a look at my brother. "He's got a good point."

Zack's eyes grow wide. "Cody, why are we strapped down to the mind transference facility?"

Dr. Olson grins evilly at us. "Because once I push this button, the electrons in your brains are going to violently smash together and merge into one brain."

"That sounds like it's really going to hurt."

"Yes."

__This guy is seriously psycho __Zack says in my mind.

__I know__ I answer back. My heart is thudding hard in my chest from anxiety. __What are we going to do?__

__I don't know, man, but we have to do something fast!__

Suddenly the doors to the lab open. Rushing in are Bailey, Woody, London, and Dr. Spaulding. Absolute relief and joy spreads through me from head to toe. I know that Zack is feeling the same. Dr. Olson presses a button and an energy shield appears keeping our friends from coming closer. I'm so glad that I'm getting to see them again for the last time. Especially Bailey.

"Cody," Bailey says in fear.

"Bailey," I barely manage to choke out.

"Woody!"

"Zack!"

"London!"

We all stare at London. She looks around obliviously. After watching Woody electrocute himself on the force field, we all turn our attention to Dr. Spaulding as he confronts Dr. Olson. Or…his twin brother? While Dr. Spaulding's twin goes on and on about his brilliant plan, I try hard to figure out a way to get Zack and I out of this situation. So the mad scientist thinks we're paying attention, Zack and I make small comments to keep him distracted and buy us some time. Distress starts to consume me. Every plan that I've come up with so far will not work.

__Anything? __Zack asks me desperately a few minutes later.

__Nothing __I answer in defeat.

Zack closes his eyes tight. __We're done for. Not even my so called "smart" twin can get us out of this mess.__

__Hey I'm doing the best I can! __I say defensively. __I don't see you coming up with anything!__

__Well sorry! I'm not a brainaic like you!__

Zack's response is louder than usual, vibrating in my mind. __You don't have to yell at me! It's not my fault you-__ I stop in mid sentence. The answer hits me like a bolt of lightning. __Wait Zack. That's it!"__

__What?__

__When he tries to merge us together we need to argue and fight with each other. It makes perfect sense.__ Zack stares at me blankly. __If we continue to fight, it will keep us apart. It will keep the merge from happening.__

__You sure? __He asks uncertainly.

__Positive__

__I hope you're right, Cody__

__Just follow my lead. And Zack?__

__Yeah?__

__If this doesn't work, there's something I need to say.__

The dream resurfaces in my mind. The dream of the day I lost my internship. I cringe as I remember the horrible things I said to my brother. The pain that was on his face during the whole argument continues to haunt me. To be truthful, I've regretted telling Zack that I hated him ever since we became connected. Now that I completely understand my brother, I have realized how much I really hurt him. I need to apologize and make things right between us again. This is my last chance. I just don't know where to start.

__I know. It's okay.__

__No I want to say it. __I look at Zack straight in his blue eyes. __I'm so sorry for saying all those hurtful things to you. I meant it at the time, but now I wish I could take it all back. Zack, I'm sorry.__

A real smile spreads across his face, the sparkle back in his blue eyes. __I forgive you, Cody___**_**.**_**_

Dr. Spaulding moves towards the machine. I smile at my twin, a new understanding between us. __I love you__

__I love you too, Cody. No matter what.__

Once Dr. Spaulding turns on the machine, an electric current sweeps through my entire body. This is the worst pain I've ever felt. I close my eyes so I don't have to watch Zack's body jerk from the shocks. Before I pass out, I prepare myself to fight with my brother harder than we've ever fought before.

****Fin****

****Thanks for reading. Please review :)****


End file.
